In downhole industries, it is often desirable to utilize a number of sand screen in gravel packing operations. The screens include joints of pipe having a number of components thereon including screen and slurry tubes that run the length of the joint. When running such sand screens, each joint is made up sequentially to the one before it ensuring the slurry tubes are aligned. Jumper tubes are then placed between the aligned slurry tubes and connectors are dragged into place and screwed to the slurry tubes. This assembly then must be protected with a shroud which must be installed and secured after the jumper tubes are connected and secured. While the system is well known, has been used for more than a decade and works well for its intended purpose, it is tedious and time consuming to install. Since sand screen sections of strings in boreholes tend to be thousands of feet long and individual joints are 30 feet long, the number of times the process must be repeated can be quite high. The time it takes to achieve appropriate results using this system adds up to a significant period that could be days. With rig time running into the hundreds of thousands of dollars per day, expense associated with this system is appreciable. Screens have been run this way for at least two decades without any improvement of the process. The art would therefore well receive alternatives that achieve acceptable results while reducing time associated with running a sand screen assembly.